


A Damsel in Distress

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Double Take. Watson keeps getting odd looks from people and can't figure out why. Tell or show us why."You're not that pretty, you know."





	A Damsel in Distress

"Always good to see you, darling."

Doctor Watson stood tense and alert against the back wall of the filthy gambling hall. He glanced to his right toward the sound of the familiar baritone voice, even though it appeared to be coming from a husky-looking woman.

"Is there a reason I must also be in costume? I received several strange looks, I'll have you know."

Sherlock sidled up closer until he was pressed up against Watson's right side. Watson could feel Sherlock's mouth move against his ear as he spoke.

"People do not frequently look kindly upon ne'er-do-wells, Doctor."

Watson glanced down at the rags Sherlock called a disguise. They were greasy, covered in dirt, and in disrepair. The fake beard hanging from his face was ratty and untrimmed and it made his face itch like mad.

He fit right in, in this den of deplorables.

Sherlock's face was clean-shaven and caked in atrocious powders and rouge, but the dress he wore was long enough that he hadn't needed to worry about the state of his legs.

"I suppose you would know plenty about ne'er-do-wells."

"Perhaps. But there's no need to tarnish the excellent reputation of Doctor John Watson. Anonymity is serving its purpose, my friend."

Sherlock still stood uncomfortably close, but Watson made no motion to push him away. Instead, he shivered at the contact and tried to ignore the light bursts of adrenaline spreading through his body.

"Look to eleven o'clock, and you'll find our man," Sherlock whispered.

Watson casually glanced in that direction and saw the man they'd been after for the past few days, wanted for the robbery of a prized family heirloom belonging to the woman who'd hired them.

"What do you propose we do, then?"

Sherlock caught Watson's gaze and smirked gleefully. "I will lure him into the back alley. Interrupt us before he has his way with me, please. Preferably with violence."

"You're not that pretty, you know."

"Prettier than you, my dear."

Sherlock's lips grazed Watson's cheek before he began maneuvering toward their suspect. Watson's breath hitched in his chest for a few seconds. He then regained focus and pushed through the raucous crowd toward the front entrance.

He had a damsel to rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP 2018.


End file.
